Twins
by Canyonflower
Summary: What if Natsu was Hinata's twin instead of his younger sister? After high school starts, Natsu begins seeing less and less of Shōyō because of his rigorous volleyball schedule. As more time passes, relationships slowly change and everything seems to be going wrong. Will Natsu be able to fix her relationship or is it too much for one person? (I promise it's better than it sounds)
1. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION TO**

 **NATSU HINATA**

 **Also Known As:** Nat-san (acquaintances), Nat-chan (volleyball buddies), My favorite sister (Shōyō)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Date of Birth:** June 21

 **Age:** 16

 **Height:** 157.5 cm (5' 2")

 **Weight:** 47.4 kg (104.5 lb)

 **BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

 **Family:** Shōyō Hinata (Twin brother), Mother

 **Goal:** Do well in school, Support her brother

 **Likes:** Shōyō, Volleyball

 **Dislikes:** Loneliness, Short skirts, Deep water

 **PROFESSIONAL STATUS**

 **Occupation:** Highschool Student (1st year, Class 5)

 **Teams:** Yukigaoka Junior High (Former; Volleyball), Ace of Ace (Nearby beach volleyball court)

 **Position:** All

 **BASIC INFORMATION**

Natsu Hinata is one of the main protagonists of the fanfiction _Twins_ by Canyonflower (keeping it professional, even in a fanfiction lol). She is a first year student at Karasuno High and actively plays beach volleyball. Natsu's current dream is to attend the University of Tokyo and find her calling there.

 **APPEARANCE**

(Basically Shoyo Hinata genderbent)

Natsu's most prominent feature is her messy bright orange hair, which makes it easy for people to point her out in large crowds. It reaches just below her shoulder making it easy to pull up into a ponytail. Her brown eyes are typically blank and devoid of emotion but, unbeknownst to her, light up whenever they land on her brother. She is the height of an average Japanese woman standing at 157.5 cm or 5' 2". Natsu is most commonly found wearing her Karasuno school uniform, but changes outfits on various occasions.

During beach volleyball matches, Natsu has her hair tied up in a ponytail and typically wears a tanktop along with black shorts. If the sun is too blinding, then an open top hat and sunglasses are also worn.

 **PERSONALITY**

Natsu has a quiet, introverted personality, contrary to her twin's personality. She prefers to listen and observe others rather than engage in conversations. When she does have something to say, it is usually worth listening to.

Although she appears distant from people at first, Natsu actually is very friendly and open on the inside. She enjoys helping people and even considered tutoring struggling students. She often likes meeting new people.

Over the course of her life, Natsu usually put academics first, but never hesitated to put them on hold when her twin was involved. She'd give up her study, homework, or alone time so she could play volleyball with her brother to make him happy. Currently, Natsu knows when and where to draw the line, such as studying for a final, but most of the time she'll help Shōyō whenever possible.

Even after helping Shōyō with volleyball, Natsu has maintained a very high grade in academics in order to pursuit her dream of becoming a hospitalist. Although she has a high grades, it doesn't mean she doesn't have flaws.

Often she'll feel as though she doesn't need anyone else other than her brother. Though it may not seem like a huge flaw, it may result in her pushing away potential friends or feeling lonely if Shōyō isn't around. Without the need to make many close friends, Natsu is seen as rather introverted by her peers. Because of Shōyō's energetic and loud personality, Natsu is naturally subdued and mellow as a result. She doesn't like a lot of attention, instead preferring to observe or direct the attention to her twin.

 **STATISTICS**

 **Power:** 1/5

 **Jumping:** 5/5

 **Stamina:** 4/5

 **Game Sense:** 5/5

 **Technique:** 4/5

 **Speed:** 5/5

 **HISTORY/ BACKGROUND OVERALL**

 **(INCOMING! ANGSTY, TRAGIC BACKGROUND WRITTEN BY 12 YEAR OLD ME! Please take it with a grain of salt for the sake of my pride)**

 **Edit:** The history and background has been removed due to the irrelevance to the plot and also because I can no longer take the cringe

* * *

 **A/N: The intro has been changed yet again...**

 **I promise you that there won't be some crazy 1 in 1,000,000 event that will happen in this story like intentional injuries or deaths due to a mad shooter or a random burst of magical/supernatural stuff. I like to keep stuff realistic, especially characterization and plots**

 **This isn't really romance story so sorry to all you helpless romanticists. Although, there will be some romance (key word _some_ ), it won't be until a while into the fiction. If you really want to know the pairing, it'll be Natsu and Kageyama, BUT even if you're not a huge fan, romance will never dominate the plot. Most of the plot is drama and family oriented.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sixteen years ago, the Hinata twins were born. Four years ago, Shōyō saw the Small Giant play volleyball. Three days later, he started practicing the sport. Soon after, Shōyō convinced Natsu to practice volleyball with him. One year ago, Shōyō finally got five friends to play volleyball with him at a tournament. One year ago, he saw the "King of the Court". One year ago, Shōyō was obliterated by the "King".

"Shōyō! Hurry up! We'll be late if you don't!"

It was the twin's first day of high school at Karasuno. Shōyō picked that specific high school because his idol the Small Giant went there and Natsu picked it because her brother chose it. Their mother was fine with whatever high school they selected.

"Okay! I'm almost ready! Just give me another minute!"

Natsu sighed. Shōyō said the exact same thing five minutes ago. She thought since it was their first day of high school, he would try harder to be there early to explore the area before classes started. Good thing Natsu woke up thirty minutes earlier than usual to get ready, predicting her twin's terrible grasp on time, plus all the extra minutes she subtracted from her alarm to be at school earlier.

Nearly four minutes later Shōyō came running outside to their driveway where Natsu stood holding their two bikes. There was a black bike with a water bottle holder underneath the seat, Shōyō's bike, while the other one was white and purple, Natsu's bike. Both were less than brand new, but it was clear that they were well used and well taken care of.

"See look, I'm ready!" Shōyō exclaimed, taking his bike from Natsu's grasp.

Natsu raised an eyebrow in exasperation. "Where's your backpack?"

Looking over his shoulder to make sure his backpack wasn't actually on his back, Shōyō darted back into the house with a quick, "I'll get it!" Really it was a wonder to Natsu how he could still forget after all his years. Without her, he surely wouldn't be able to function.

When Shōyō came back outside, he was wearing his backpack, half zipped, and carrying a lunchbox. Natsu was already on her bike. Without a word, Shōyō got on his bike too and they set off to school.

It was a very nice day. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and the sky was a nice baby blue with a few wispy clouds. Green trees covered the mountains with a few leaves turning golden. Birds chirped above them singing small little tunes. Natsu broke the peaceful silence.

"Shōyō, I know you're always late to wake up, but it's the first day of high school! Wouldn't you be excited to go and look around and get up earlier?" Natsu asked barely breaking a sweat biking up the steep mountain.

Shōyō pouted, "Well I can't help it! My brain is all mushy in the morning and my body wants to sleep more even though it knows it has to get up."

Natsu opened her mouth to make a smart remark, but decided to keep her mouth shut and just scoffed instead. It was their first day of high school with no need to ruin the nice mood with an unneeded comment.

The twins biked in silence over the mountain for a while before Shōyō talked.

"Soooo, what time is it?" Shōyō asked, glancing at his wrist as if a watch would magically appear there.

"Seven forty eight."

"Seven forty eight!" Shōyō exclaimed, "Why'd we leave so early? School doesn't start until 8:30!"

"I know. I figured you'd want to explore the area before classes started."

Shōyō looked a little upset by being woken up early but understood why. He did want to explore the school but thought he could do it later or during lunch. It just seemed a bit overkill to get there a whole half an hour early. But he trusted his sister since she was clearly smarter.

Natsu broke her brother's train of thought. "Besides, don't you have to get to school early anyways for volleyball practice?" She questioned. A second after she said that, she realized she just set herself up for a ton of volleyball talk. Like every morning.

When Shōyō heard the word volleyball, he completely forgot everything Natsu said before that and started to ramble on about it. Such as; why it's such a great sport, why the Small Giant is so awesome, how he was going to beat the "King of the Court", how much he improved since last year, and how excited he was to join the volleyball club at the high school.

While Shōyō went on and on about volleyball, Natsu looked around them to see if she could spot their school. She saw a few stores with some old guys hanging around it (probably drunk or hungover), a woman jogging with her adorable dog, but most importantly, a sign pointing towards Karasuno high school.

"Shōyō," Natsu said, looking up the small slope that the sign pointed to. Her brother didn't stop talking. He either ignored her, which happened very rarely, or couldn't hear her over his excited volleyball jabbering. Probably the latter.

"Shōyō," Natsu repeated, louder this time. Shōyō didn't notice the annoyed look on his sister's face.

She took one of her hands off the bike handle and reached over to lightly slap Shōyō's face, taking care not to topple over on her moving bike . The slap was never hard enough to hurt, just enough to get his attention.

Shōyō stopped talking and turned his head towards Natsu who was looking directly at him. He opened his mouth to say something to her when he saw she was pointing to something ahead. It was the high school. His eyes grew wide and his mouth opened in wonder. He was in complete awe.

They stopped biking when they reached it a little less than a minute later and just admired the school. It was huge to say the least. Much bigger than their previous school of course. Sidewalks led from building to building with too many of them to count. There were a few students wandering around, talking with their friends on the campus.

"Woah," the twins said in unison. Everything amazed them. Their middle school was nothing compared to Karasuno. It was like a completely different world. The main building had at least three stories and stretched out decently far.

Natsu turned her head towards Shōyō to ask him if they should look around together, but by the time her head was fully turned, he'd already parked his bike in the middle of the walkway and was running into the building. She huffed in annoyance and started to move their bikes off to the side where the bike rack was.

After Natsu put away her and Shōyō's bikes and secured them, she started walking towards the huge, looming building. The clock on the building told her that she had plenty of time to at least explore some of the school before class. Entering inside, there were long, stretching hallways with some second and third years talking in groups. A staircase stood in front of her.

Natsu decided to go up the stairs where she saw signs sticking out from the wall that said where the different first year classrooms were. She took a right and walked through the hallway looking for class 1-5. It was the fourth door down the hallway to the left. It had an English quote poster stuck on the left wall and a grammar poster to the right.

Checking the time yet again, the ginger decided to look for Shōyō because he wasn't as diligent with the time as she was. And being who he was, it was not unlikely that he could arrive late to class because he was too busy obsessing over the campus.

There were windows on the opposite side of the classrooms which showed the other buildings, so Natsu tried to look out of them to see if she could spot Shōyō's bright orange hair. She saw students with black, brown, blonde, and even a girl with dyed bright pink hair, but no orange hair.

Natsu frowned. The only other way to find Shōyō was to go outside and look for him. She knew he wouldn't be in the academic building, the building she was in, so that left the other bajillion buildings. Most likely a gym for volleyball or something. But the problem was that she didn't know where anything was.

When Natsu went down the stairs, a few older students asked her if she was interested in joining their club. She politely declined all offers. As one of the students asking her to join a club left, Natsu noticed a back door opposite from the entrance door. A few people walked outside from that door and she followed.

Sunlight hit Natsu as soon as she opened the door. Her eyes squinted from the bright light as she observed the area. It wasn't too hilly but the ground had small little slopes which made it natural looking. Even if the campus looked beautiful in the morning sun, that didn't stop Natsu from her goal to find her brother.

She walked over to one of the pathways with the little overhead roof cover and walked over to one of the buildings. Natsu peeked inside. It was a gym where some boys were playing basketball against each other. None of them were Shōyō obviously. Volleyball was the only sport for him.

Along the pathway Natsu walked, trying to look for bright orange hair. Soon enough, she came in front of another building. It was slightly smaller than the previous one and had windows at eye level. She looked through one of the windows. There were tables in there and a kitchen to the back of the building. It was the cafeteria. The cafeteria wasn't too big so it could be assumed that most people ate outside or in the other buildings.

She check the time again and grew nervous when it read she only had a little bit of time before class. She looked around her again and still saw no orange hair. A thought struck her then. A really obvious thought. Natsu could've just called her brother.

Immediately she started searching through her backpack for her phone. It was usually in the front pocket. But when she opened the pocket, all she found was Shōyō's phone instead. Natsu stared at her brother's phone for a good five seconds before letting out a frustrated groan. They both had passcodes on their phones and neither of them knew each others'.

Frustration soon turned to panic as Natsu looked around and saw nobody else outside. That would mean everybody was inside the academic building and that classes were starting soon. One last check at the time proved her right. She vowed to enact revenge on her twin if he were to make her late for her first day of high school.

Everything was shoved into the backpack as Natsu booked it across the grass, not bothering to use the pathways. The back entrance flew open and a few students still in the hallway turned their heads to stare at her. She gave them a small glance before darting up the stairs.

Natsu frantic and frizzled, ran through the left hallway, counting the doors as she went along and slammed the fourth door open. At least, she thought it was the fourth. She quickly discovered it was the third only after the all the students in that class whipped their heads up to stare at her. After realizing her mistake a second too late, she slowly closed the door as her face shuffled though twelve different shades of red. Thankfully the teacher wasn't there yet to witness that scene.

Natsu walked sheepishly to the next door and made sure the sign on it read class 1-5. The door opened much slower this time and only one or two people looked up at her before going back to whatever they were doing. The teacher also wasn't there yet.

The only seat that didn't have a bunch of junk or anybody sitting on it was next to a blonde girl near the window. Natsu walked over to the free desk and set her stuff down next to it. The blonde girl didn't seem to be doing anything super important so the ginger took that opportunity to ask her what the class was doing.

"Wha-?" The blonde girl squeaked, looking up at Natsu. It was clear that she didn't see Natsu walk up to her.

"Oops, sorry," Natsu said, smiling apologetically, "I didn't mean to startle you."

The blonde girl gave a soft smile back. "It's okay. I get scared easily," She put down her pencil and folded her hands, "Anyways, what was your question?"

"Oh, I was just wondering what the class was doing before I came in," Natsu responded looking around the classroom.

"Well, the teacher isn't here yet so most people are doing their own thing."

As Natsu opened her mouth to thank the blonde girl and ask for her name, the teacher entered the classroom with authority. Everyone immediately stopped goofing around and rushed to their seats, including Natsu who didn't get to respond to the girl next to her.

The teacher went over to his desk in the front of the classroom and started the "First day of school" introduction. He said that he would have no seating chart if the students behaved. As the teacher went through attendance, Natsu noted that there were twenty six students in the class and that the blonde girl's name was Yachi Hitoka. The rest of the class was uneventful.

 **A/N: Sooo, here's the first chapter uploaded for the literal fourth time. I'm trying to revise the chapters so they're more realistic and less cringy. Thanks for reading :)**

 **Words: 2294**

 **Uploaded: 11/30/18**


	3. Chapter 2

What if Natsu was Hinata's twin instead of his younger sister?

 **Chapter 2**

Natsu stared at the clock. Everybody was staring too, except for Yachi. There were two more minutes until lunch and everyone was anxious to meet up with their friends and eat food.

The teacher started handing out their English and Math homework. There was no Japanese Literature homework. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting until he said they could go.

"Ok, class dismissed."

As soon as those words left the teacher's mouth, Five or so people literally jumped out of their chair and ran out the door. Natsu began packing up quickly, eager to talk to Shōyō and chew him out for taking off in the morning without her. Her stuff was packed and she was about to leave when she thought of something. Yachi seemed nice. What if she sat with them?

Natsu's mind shot down that idea before she could consider it as an option.

' _You barely talked a sentence with the girl. Why would Yachi even say yes?' Her mind snipped, 'Besides, she probably has her own friends to sit with._

' _And if she doesn't?' Another side of Natsu's brain asked._

' _There's always tomorrow. Better wait and see to make a decision.'_

Although she'd rather invite Yachi to lunch, Natsu had to agree with the "cautious" part of her mind. Hesitantly, she continued walking alone. There was always tomorrow.

When Natsu left the room, she noticed that there was nobody in the hallway. The windows to her left showed that everybody, or at least most students, were outside eating lunch. It was the most logical area to eat lunch since it was nicer outside rather than inside.

There were groups here and there all spotted across the grass. Most of the groups seemed to be made up of second and third years. There were a bunch of small groups of two and others sat by themselves, likely first years. Natsu felt glad she had a twin so they were never lonely but felt a stab of guilt for not asking Yachi.

A quick glance at the classroom told Natsu that nobody was inside. It was too late now. Oh well.

She went down the stairs where again, nobody was, and out the back door. Warmth from the sun hit her as she squinted to get used to all the bright light hitting her eyes all at once. She reminded herself to look for bright orange hair like her own.

Natsu searched all over the campus. Past the groups of second and third years, around the loner area, and even the cafeteria where she knew her brother wouldn't ever be. She admitted defeat. Shōyō was nowhere to be found. Her stomach then let out a low grumble.

 _Maybe I should just eat lunch and then check the rest of the buildings_ , Natsu thought.

There was a nice area of shade in front of one of the building walls so she put her lunch there and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. While Natsu ate, her brain was working to figure out where her brother was. Since she looked all over the campus grounds, the only places left to look were the buildings, other than the cafeteria.

The academic building was ruled out first. No one would want to eat there, especially Shōyō. It's also not the basketball gym since he doesn't play basketball or have any interest in it. The cafeteria was already checked out by her, where she saw four, maybe five people eating. That left quite a few other buildings.

As Natsu bit into her sandwich, a loud sound snapped her out of her thoughts. It sounded like something hitting the floor from behind the wall she sat against. It sounded familiar as if she's heard it a dozen times. Something very familiar. One more loud slam and she figured it out. It was the sound of a volleyball being spiked against the floor!

It must have been Shōyō because honestly, who else would spend their lunch time on the first day of school playing volleyball. He was probably practicing for some weird reason Natsu could never figure out.

She walked towards the building's entrance to her left. There was a shoe holder next to the door and a backpack leaning against it. The backpack appeared uncannily like Shōyō's.

Natsu opened the large door and noticed a boy in the gym. A boy with messy bright orange hair. Who was spiking a volleyball against the wall. He didn't see the girl enter the gym.

"Shōyō!" Natsu yelled irritated, looking directly at the boy. He won't get away with prancing away in the morning and leaving her by herself.

The boy stopped spiking the ball and turned his head towards the sound.

"Natsu!" Shōyō exclaimed cheerfully, "How'd you get here?"

Natsu got more annoyed but decided to drop it. She couldn't be mad at her brother for long and wasn't one to hold grudges. Besides, it was their first time seeing the school, and Shōyō must have been really excited that he forgot about his twin.

She ignored his question. "Are you even allowed here? Where'd you get that volleyball? Did you eat lunch yet?"

"No," Shōyō said sheepishly, only answering the last question. Just what his sister was expecting him to say.

"Then what are you still doing standing there? Come on, let's eat lunch."

Like Natsu expected, her brother obeyed her. He picked up the volleyball that rolled away and disappeared into a small room at the back of the gym. Most likely the storage room. After putting away the ball, he walked over to her and grinned.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Natsu watched Shōyō stuff his face with food. Silently, she hoped no one else saw her brother. She was used to it, but for an outsider, it was pretty gross. Plus, she didn't need rumours spread on the first day of school on how they were 'such pigs', effectively staining both of their reputations.

"Shōyō," Natsu said. He looked up at her expectantly, since he was eating on the grass while she stood and leaned against the wall. "Can you close your mouth?"

Thankfully, the ginger didn't say anything and just nodded, closing his mouth to Natsu's relief. She didn't know why she was relieved.

After a while of standing around, looking around watching other people, and being bored, she decided to check out one of the other buildings. She had a few classes in the electives building and she hoped to find it now so she wouldn't be wandering aimlessly later.

"I'm going to check out one of the other buildings so don't do anything dumb while I'm gone," Natsu told Shōyō.

"Do you take me as a child or something?" Shōyō pouted playfully.

"Yes."

Natsu left her brother alone while she searched for the elective building. It was eleven fifty so she had twenty minutes at the max to explore until her next class started. She saw two empty gyms, the cafeteria again, and the basketball gym. The last building was a lot bigger than all of the other gyms but smaller than the academic building. It was the building for electives.

"This is pretty neat," Natsu said to herself looking through windows in the doors. The first floor had all the different kind of arts including drama, painting, and music. The wall facing her had a ton of paintings hung up there ranging from abstract to simple to realistic.

While she was peeking inside of the building, someone walked up behind Natsu and stopped.

"Excuse me," the person said. Natsu didn't hear the person walk up to her so she was slightly startled to hear someone behind her. She turned around to look at the mystery person.

The first thing Natsu noticed was that the person was taller than her. It was a female student who looked to be in her third year. She had glasses and medium length black hair and looked absolutely stunning. She was carrying a stack of paper in her arms.

"Sorry," Natsu apologized. She stepped backwards to the side of the doors to let the girl through to the doors. The doors weren't open. Natsu noticed that since the girl had her hands full, it would be difficult to get the one of the doors open without setting the papers down.

"Here, I'll get the door for you," She said and opened the door for the girl.

The girl turned her head towards Natsu, gave a small smile, and thanked her. Natsu smiled back. The girl walked through the door and took a left down the hallway with paintings. Natsu watched her go. She wondered what all those papers were for. Maybe a club.

Feeling as though she missed something, Natsu looked down at her watch. It read eleven fifty one. She wondered when lunch ended. Hopefully not anytime soon.

She dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out a slightly crumpled paper that had her schedule on it. It said lunch ended at twelve ten meaning Natsu had nineteen minutes left until she had to head back to class. A few minutes to get there and she was left with a little more than fifteen minutes.

Natsu started walking back to the volleyball gym. When she approached the building, she noticed Shōyō talking to someone. The guy had grayish hair and appeared friendly by the way he was talking to her brother. He looked older so Natsu guessed he was a third year.

By the time she reached the two, they already stopped talking to look at her.

"Hey! You're back!" Shōyō said cheerfully.

"Yeah," Natsu responded. She looked at the gray haired guy.

Shōyō noticed his sister's curiosity about the third year he was talking to. "Oh that's the vice captain of the volleyball team," he said.

Natsu checked the vice captain over for a few seconds before introducing herself to him. "Hello, I'm Hinata Natsu, Shōyō's twin sister." She bowed respectfully.

He smiled and gave a small bow in return. "My name is Sugawara Kōshi but you can call me Suga."

Natsu felt a friendly and welcoming feeling coming from Suga. She could understand how him and Shōyō were chatting like friends from only the few minutes she was gone. Something about the feeling felt familiar. It took a few moments of scraping through her memories before she got it.

"Suga-senpai, do you happen to have a younger brother?" Natsu asked, looking at him curiously.

Suga, caught a little off guard, seemed surprised before responding with an even warmer smile than before. "Yup! I actually have two younger brothers and a sister." He was going to ask Natsu how she knew but Shōyō beat him to opening his mouth.

"You have three siblings?" Shōyō exclaimed, "That's a lot! I already have my hands full and I only have one sibling!" He dodged an attack from Natsu.

A small laugh came from Suga. "Well I guess I just got used to it." He looked at Natsu and asked curiously, "Which one of my siblings do you know?"

"The youngest one, Tatsuya-chan. He used to 'play' beach volleyball with me at a nearby court. I kind of helped him out a few times," Natsu smiled.

"Oh that's nice of you," Suga replied. He glanced at a clock on one of the buildings. "I should get going. I'm supposed to meet someone in a few minutes. It was nice talking to you two!" He grabbed his bag and went on his merry way.

"He seems nice," Natsu said, watching Sugawara walk away. He definitely was an older brother type of figure even though she only met him a few minutes prior. Having three younger siblings probably played a role in his personality.

"Suga is _super_ nice!" Shōyō chirped, "He told me all about the volleyball team and its players!"

Natsu suppressed rolling her eyes. If you liked volleyball, Shōyō was already your friend. It was somehow possible to hold long discussions about the sport with him and have the conversation never be boring or get tiring from his constant blabbing.

"We should get to class soon," Natsu stated, checking her watch.

"So soon?"

"Yeah. It's about twelve o'clock. We have ten minutes until it starts."

"Oh," Shōyō said. He shuffled through some papers in his bag and pulled out a somehow unblemished paper. "Ugh. I have English next. What do you have?"

"Gym class."

Shōyō didn't verbally respond. He sat criss cross on the ground and pulled out a phone from his pocket. The phone was a white flip phone with a cute kitten sticker on the back.

"Why do I have your phone?"

Natsu shrugged. "We must've mixed them up this morning," she also sat down on the grass and took out a phone. That phone was light gray and had a bunch of volleyball stickers on it. The gingers swapped phones.

The twins weren't embarrassed from their flip phones even though it was the year 20XX. They used it to call and text when they needed to. IPhones were cool and all, but flip phones only needed to serve its purpose of communication without all the extra applications. Sure it was nice to have apps, but they weren't vital.

After a few minutes of playing "games" on their phones, Natsu broke the silence.

"We should get going," she suggested while looking at her watch. "Now it's twelve o' five."

The duo gathered all their stuff together and bid each other goodbye. Natsu headed towards one of the gyms, and Shōyō the academic building.

After checking inside various gyms, she found the right one. It was the gym closest to the cafeteria. Inside there were about fifteen other students and a teacher searching for something in the storage room.

Natsu walked inside. There were a few people she recognized from class 1-5, but other than that, no one else was familiar. A couple more students trickled in.

Gym class was mostly uneventful. Everyone changed into their gym clothes and played soccer outside. One guy got hit in the face and a few people, probably his friends, laughed. He was fine.

Natsu exited the building with her book bag swung over her shoulder. She was heading towards the electives building for her next class, which technically wasn't a class. Instead of taking an elective that would put more pressure on her academically, Natsu choose a study hall in the library where she could study and do her homework as long as she helped shelve books once in a while.

When Natsu entered the building, she saw the paintings from earlier still hanging from the wall. The library was on the second floor. She looked around and noticed stairs to her right. Up the stairs she went.

Natsu walked down the second floors hallway and searched for a sign on one of the doors that said library. There were signs that read science lab, painting, storage room, and eventually library showed up.

As soon as Natsu opened the door, she knew that there wouldn't be a lot of people in the library. There was only a small, old lady who sat behind the library's counter. She smiled when she saw Natsu walk in.

"Welcome! Welcome! How may I help you?" The lady asked cheerfully.

Natsu smiled back. "I, uh, have a study hall here…?" She answered more as a question rather than a statement.

"Oh!" The old lady said with a glimmer of recognition. A sheet of paper was pulled out from behind the counter with a bunch of writing on it. The lady slid a pair of glasses onto her nose and squinted at the paper while Natsu stood awkwardly by the counter. "So you must be Hinata Natsu, correct?" The lady asked, looking up from the paper.

"Yes."

"My name is Sensei Tazawa, the head of this humble little library. I also teach Classical Japanese Literature to select 3rd years," Tazawa introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Tazawa-sensei." Natsu bowed with the appropriate politeness.

"If you'd like to do your homework, there's a table over there where you can work," Tazawa offered, pointing to a small, wooden table by the window. Surrounding bookshelves almost obscured it completely from view from where Natsu was standing.

Natsu smiled kindly and thanked her. She walked to the hidden table and set her backpack down next to the rickety chair. The window provided a substantial amount of sunlight for working or quiet studying.

With a second to collect all of her thoughts, Natsu took out her English and Math homework and started to do them. She thought it'd be nice if she finished all of her homework by the end of the school day so she could play her beach volleyball without any worries on school.

When a voice called out her name, Natsu glanced up. It was Tazawa trying to get her attention.

"Hinata-san, it's five minutes until the next class starts," Tazawa informed the young ginger.

Natsu's eyes widened. She didn't realize how much time had passed, and she started packing up her papers hastily. "Thank you, Sensei. If you didn't tell me, I probably would've missed my next class, which wouldn't have been good," Natsu hurriedly said. "By the way, do you happen to know where the cooking class taught by Sensei Masuda is? It's my next class and I don't know the layout of the school completely yet."

As the ginger threw on her backpack, Tazawa answered, "Yes, it's the classroom directly below here. Take a left to the stairs, go down the stairs, and it should be the classroom your right."

She grabbed her pen from on top of the table. "Thank you again Tazawa-sensei! See you tomorrow!" Natsu called out, rushing out the door.

The old lady smiled as Natsu quickly left the library. "No problem Hinata-san. Bye!"

Natsu speed-walked down the hallway to the stairs. Tazawa-sensei said that the cooking elective was in a classroom below. The class was only a semester long and it taught you about the tools, recipes, and how to prepare the ingredients.

As soon as she walked through the door, Natsu knew it was going to be a long semester. Unlike study halls, this one was a lot more popular. Mostly made up of girls wanting to learn how to bake and the occasional boy who would want to eat the food they baked.

A group of five girls were standing and sitting on the tables to the right chatting about girly things. Natsu could immediately tell that those girls were the ones to actually care about appearances and would date and cause drama throughout their high school years.

Natsu didn't hate them right away, but she was annoyed by how prissy and snotty they sounded while putting their dirty shoes on top of a table. Although she knew it was rude to judge a person based on how they look, she couldn't help it.

A boy Natsu thought might be in her gym class was looking around one of the kitchens to her left. He pulled out drawers and opened cabinets curiously, checking what was inside and then closing them. She wasn't sure if he was allowed to do that.

Another boy was sitting at one of the tables in front of the petty girls table. He looked a bit timid in Natsu's opinion. Six or so girls that weren't part of the petty girl's group, were also sitting at the tables. Some students sat next to each other while others kept their distance.

Natsu set her stuff down a seat away from the timid boy with freckles. It was the only spot that wasn't directly next to anyone else. She sat down and took out a book to read hoping that the teacher would come soon and put everyone back in order.

It must've taken at least five minutes before an adult entered the noisy room.

"Students! Take a seat please!" The woman commanded. Thankfully everyone (including the cabinet snooping boy and the rest of the girls that came in during those five minutes) took a seat and stayed quiet. "Thank you."

The teacher walked to the front of the classroom. She had straight black hair that reached just above her shoulders and glasses. In her hands was a big pile of paper. She set down the papers and picked up a different piece of paper with a list of names on it.

"Is Aoki Manami here?" The teacher started taking attendance and everyone was present. She smiled and said, "My name is Sensei Masuda and I will be teaching you all about cooking and baking," Sensei started handing out paper from the huge stack that was apparently a packet on baking and cooking, to everyone.

Natsu peeked inside the packet just as Sensei was saying, "Before we start baking, we must first take notes. It's no good to cook and bake while knowing nothing about the process."

A few people groaned at that.

"Please open to page one."

Sensei Masuda started writing notes on the board that everyone was supposed to copy down. Natsu wasn't sure that everyone was copying the notes. The petty girls behind her seemed to be doing an awfully large amount of whispering.

"Seriously, what even are these terms?"

"Aren't these two things literally the exact same thing?"

"Why do we even have to learn about this? I came here to bake, not get a lesson on whatever happens behind the scenes."

The teacher must've been real dense to not notice all of the whispering at the back table. Natsu found it harder and harder to concentrate on the notes she was copying down. If she had more confidence, she'd turn around and say something clever and witty to get them to shut their mouths, but she wasn't brave so she did nothing.

At last, all of the notes were copied and Natsu massaged her aching hand. She hadn't had to write that much since last year. Almost everybody was still writing, including the girls behind her because she could hear the pencil scrapes.

Sensei showed the class some pictures on a paper that showed what they'd been taking notes on. She then said, "These are what you'd just been taking notes on." She looked behind Natsu with slightly narrowed eyes. "At least, I hope you took notes. There will be a quiz next week, so if you didn't copy the notes, don't complain when you fail."

Natsu suppressed a smirk. Serves those girls right for slacking.

Sensei then told everyone to get into groups of five. Immediately, the five girls at the back table said that they were a group.

The teacher looked at them sternly. "I will be choosing your groups."

Natsu was genuinely surprised that she heard no complaining behind her.

After sorting everyone, Natsu got a good look at her group that was sitting at her table. Two of the petty girls were unfortunately in her group and were chatting at the end of the table. One had tacky pink hair that must've been bright at one point, and the other had pretty blonde highlights that may or may not have been bleached. Next to the petty girls and Natsu was a girl with brown hair in a pixie cut. She was drawing. Lastly, to Natsu's right sat the boy who was opening the drawers earlier. Just her luck.

"Hey you! Ginger!"

Natsu blinked and saw the pink-haired girl looking at her. All Natsu could think about was how her makeup did not go well with her face. The other petty girl smiled and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well, now that everyone is paying attention, my name is Fujikawa Aimi," the highlighted-hair girl said innocently.

"My name is Hoga Ikue," the pink-haired girl said. She also smiled, but it appeared sickeningly sweet. Hoga looked at the drawing girl, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Manami Aoki," she introduced.

Then it was Natsu's turn. "I'm Hinata Natsu."

Before the boy could introduce himself, Hoga, the pink-haired girl, interrupted. "Don't you have a brother, Hinata Shōyō?" She asked.

Natsu smiled. "Oh, have you met him?"

Hoga lifted her nose up hauntily. "He barreled into my English class and talked so loudly I could hardly focus on the lesson. Honestly, it's a wonder how you even put up with a brother like that," she sniffed. Then she stared down at Natsu. "I sure hope you're not the same way."

Natsu could hardly believe that such a pretentious person even exists. Using whatever politeness she could muster, the ginger gritted out, "We're complete opposites."

Unbenounced to Hoga, what Natsu said could be taken two different ways. Hoga assumed that she said that Natsu and _Shōyō_ were complete opposites while Natsu also hid a different meaning underneath the surface. Natsu and _Hoga_ were complete opposites. The ginger knew it would be a long semester, especially if the groups were permanent.

"Now everybody, let's settle down," Fujikawa said calmly. Natsu disliked how mellow the girl sounded. "We're a team so there's no room for squabbling. Anyways, what's your name?" She asked the boy to Natsu's right.

The rest of the class passed pretty uneventfully, to the ginger's relief.

Natsu sighed as she exited the school. Finally the first day of school was over.

* * *

 **A/N: Heyyyyy! I'm back! And I uploaded before Christmas :O ikr, amazing. Okay, I know it's Christmas Eve (at least where I live it is) but I did it! But I really have to thank Rebornx3 for unintentionally helping me out with it. She (or he) left a really nice review on Chapter 1 (btw Rebornx3, your english is really good) which motivated me a lot to finish writing this chapter. If it wasn't for her, I probably would've scrambled together a chapter and uploaded it unsatisfied with what I just did.**

 **Anyways, I know there's a bunch of new OC characters, but you don't have to remember all of them. Tatsuya-chan is the younger brother of Sugawara and sometimes plays beach volleyball with Natsu, which is all you'll probably need to know. Tazawa is the old and nice librarian and Masuda is the Cooking class teacher. You don't have to remember these two. Fujikawa and Hoga, though, are key characters that'll play into the plot, specifically the romance part of the story. Manami Aoki is an actual character in Haikyuu, but you wouldn't remember her since she's the setter of the girl's volleyball team at Karasuno. You don't have to remember her either.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading! :)**

 **Words: 4227**

 **Uploaded: 12/24/18**

 **Next Update: Before the 27th of January**


	4. Chapter 3

What if Natsu was Hinata's twin instead of his younger sister?

 **Chapter 3**

Natsu exited the building with anticipation to tell Shōyō everything that she learned. When she reached their bikes, it dawned on her that Shōyō's playing volleyball and she's not so they wouldn't be riding home together.

That fact slightly saddened Natsu but she pushed it to the back of her head. They'd always biked home together ever since they were in elementary school so it was natural for her to be a little upset. But they were high schoolers now so they shouldn't just keep to themselves anymore. She checked her phone to see if her brother texted her. He did.

 _ **Shōyō:**_ _I'm staying after school for the volleyball club! :D tell Mom i'll be there in time for dinner_

Natsu sent response.

 _ **Natsu:**_ _Kay :P_

And with that Natsu unlocked her bike and rode her way home, alone.

The ride home felt unnervingly quiet. Without Shōyō talking, nothing broke the silence except for a few cars and crickets. Natsu didn't like this kind of silence. It made her feel uneasy and that something bad would happen Other than that, the ride home was uneventful.

"Mom! I'm home!" Natsu called out as she walked inside her home. The house was a small two story house with one bedroom on ground level and one upstairs.

When there was no response to Natsu's statement, she began to think the worst. That is, until she remembered her mother was working late. With the need of more money, their mother has to work longer hours which meant late night shifts.

Natsu checked her watch and noticed she had an hour and a half until her beach volleyball game started at a nearby court. Fighting the urge to procrastinate, she took out her homework are started working on Math first. When that was done, Natsu switched to working on English. She got around a quarter done before procrastination took over. An hour and seven minutes later, Natsu finally finished her English homework along with two episodes of anime and a chocolate bar she stored away a couple days earlier.

Natsu took another glance at the clock and noticed that she had twenty five minutes until her beach volleyball game started at a nearby court. It never hurt to be early, so Natsu took a drawstring bag and tossed a water bottle, a small towel, a few snacks, and her phone into it. She took the bag and walked outside, making sure the door was locked. Her bike was leaning against a tree, and the ginger hopped on to start riding towards the beach.

It was a nice beach with gentle waves and stunning sunsets. Not too busy or too vacant. Natsu played there on Mondays and Fridays usually. Occasionally she'd come on other days if there was a tournament or if she was bored, but not often.

The ride to the beach took about fifteen minutes. When Natsu got there, she saw another team playing a match on one of the courts and three other people wandering around. One was the referee, another was the man who organized all the games and teams, and the last person was her teammate.

Natsu put her bike away, secured it, and started walking over to her teammate. Her teammate, Chiba-chan, was a care-fee second year at a different high school. They've been playing together for approximately four months, and were one of the top teams at the local court.

Chiba had mousy-brown hair tied back in a ponytail with bangs and a smile. She was significantly taller than Natsu at 5'8" and the main spiker on their team of two. Her easy going personality was always a refresher to the ginger.

When Chiba noticed Natsu walking towards her, she smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Finally decide to show up?"

For the previous two weeks, Natsu couldn't make it to any of their games so Chiba had to find a temporary partner. Family had came to visit and the twin's mother insisted that they spend all their time getting to know their cousins and aunts they haven't seen in years. Shōyō somehow was able to escape their mother's grasp and practice volleyball in preparation for Karasuno so Natsu had to cover for him.

"Sorry, I was really busy." She sheepishly grinned.

"Mkay," Chiba said while tossing Natsu a volleyball. "I'm just serving right now." She held a different volleyball in one hand and served it over the net. Natsu jogged to the other side and served her ball so they'd serve to each other and there'd be no need to shag the balls. After a good amount of volleyballs were served, the two of them instinctively started peppering together.

About five minutes later the other team arrived. It was a male and a female. They seemed to be around their late twenties or early thirties. Both were lean but looked as though they haven't played volleyball in a while. The woman had glasses and her hair was tied up in a bun while the man had messy black hair. They walked onto the court and Natsu and Chiba stopped peppering.

"Hello," Chiba greeted. She put the volleyball on the sandy ground and bowed respectfully. "I'm Chiba."

Natsu copied her. The man and woman also introduced themselves and gave a small bow. It wasn't often that they met new people to the court. Usually the same players came and played while newcomers were few and far between.

After everyone was introduced to each other, Natsu and Chiba went to the one side of the court and their opponents stayed on their side. The referee, if you could even call him that, climbed up onto a small wooden platform, and waited until everyone was ready.

Chiba walked up to the net to decide who would get the ball the professional way. Rock, paper, scissors. The guy walked up.

After about three ties in rock, paper, scissors, the other team got to serve first. The woman took the ball from Chiba and dusted the sand from it while walking back.

She served a floater. It was heading towards Chiba so Natsu instinctively started moving closer to the net to bump-set it. Chiba spiked the ball and the guy dug it. The woman set it and the spike from the guy was hit out. The ref blew his whistle and the first point was given to Natsu and Chiba. They smiled at each other.

"Do you want to serve first?" Natsu asked her partner after grabbing the ball from outside the court. The ginger always asked this question as she didn't like serving first. Or at all.

"Sure," Chiba replied as usual. She took the ball from her teammate and prepared herself for a mini jump serve.

When Chiba served, the ball headed right between the two people of the other team. Both started moving towards where the ball would be, but then they pulled back, expecting each other to get it. The ball hit the sand exactly in the middle of the two.

The piercing whistle broke the second of silence after the volleyball hit the sand. An ace for Chiba. Natsu high fived her.

* * *

In the end, Natsu and Chiba won the first set. Twenty one to fourteen. The other team played better as the game went on but they still lost.

Natsu got her bag from her bike and sat on a large, flat rock not far from the court, pulled out her water bottle, and thirstily gulped it down. Chiba sat down next to Natsu and also rested with her water.

After a minute of silence and catching their breath, Chiba asked curiously, "So how was the first day of high school? You started today, right?"

Natsu sighed. "It was alright. I accidentally barged into the wrong homeroom because Shōyō made me almost late, but other than that, it was good."

"That's good," Chiba smiled. "Just a word of advice from your dearest senior by a year, don't get caught up in the drama of high school. It'll just make everything ten times more stressful."

"Okay, I won't."

After a few minutes of resting, it was time to play the second set. The other team looked ready and determined.

"Phweet!" The ref's whistle blew and he indicated for Natsu or Chiba to serve since the other team served first before. Chiba raised an eyebrow at Natsu and the ginger knew that her teammate was making her serve.

Natsu picked the ball up from the ground and begrudgingly served it.

When the guy bumped it up, she noticed that his bump wasn't very controlled. Despite that, the woman set it nice and high, a very controlled set, and the man jumped and spiked it over. His spikes were strong and fast, but like his bumps, weren't precise. It was as if he just swang without trying to aim anywhere. They were easy to predict and either Natsu or Chiba dug the ball effortlessly. They got the point.

Natsu prepared to serve again but this time, tried to hit the ball towards the man since his control was bad and his spikes were predictable. But alas, the ball sped towards the woman who expertly bumped it in a high, curved motion close to the net. When the guy set it, the ball was a little off but the woman still spiked it. The spike wasn't strong or even fast, but it was harder to predict. Sand flew up from where the volleyball hit the ground.

Natsu and Chiba stared at the ball. When the woman spiked it, the ball didn't go in a straight line. Instead, it appeared to almost deflect from the woman's palm and spin to the ground on the left, nearly parallel with*. Extremely hard to get if you couldn't read where the person was going to spike it, which was all the time. The ref's whistle blew and the other team got the point.

During the rest of the second set, the other team put up quite a fight. The woman, who didn't spike a lot during the first set, pulled all kind of tricks that Natsu couldn't adapt to quickly. They racked up a lot of points. Eventually, the other team won, twenty one to seventeen.

"We need to learn how to predict the spikes of the woman," Chiba said, nibbling on her snacks.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed while catching her breath worn out from running and the shining sun. "They'll just keep winning points and we'll lose." Then an idea popped into her mind. "Wait," She paused. "You know, it'd probably take too long to figure out the woman's style so what if we just try to get more points than them in other ways instead of focusing on her spikes?"

Chiba thought about what Natsu said. "That's true. We could do that, maybe even try some of their tricks against them. Since their digging isn't their biggest strength, we could earn a good amount of points from that."

Natsu grinned, "Let's do it."

* * *

Twenty to twenty. The final showdown. Game point for both teams**. Although the woman played old tricks and some new ones, Natsu and Chiba performed the same and collected a nice amount of points. Chiba served some aces, and Natsu saved the ball amazingly a few times.

She was serving. Natsu took a deep breath and told herself that the ball only needed to go over the net. That she shouldn't try any fancy jump serves or try to aim the ball at a specific spot. Just get it over, and with Chiba, they'll earn that last point.

It was over, to Natsu's relief. She had a bad tendency to serve worse when under pressure. The woman got the first touch. That meant she would spike it over, most likely with a ploy attached to it.

The time between the guy's set and the woman's spike seemed to slow down. Natsu could see everything clearly. The woman was already in the air when a feeling came over the ginger and impulse, she moved forward a few steps. It was a good thing she did.

The woman spiked the ball nearly straight down, but Natsu was ready. In a spectacular save, she dove and the ball went flying into the air, without touching the ground. Chiba had only a split second to gape at her partner's save before hurrying to bump the ball.

When Chiba bumped the ball, nice and high, Natsu felt as though this was her moment to shine. She got up quickly and ran back to get a running start to her jump. Right before that, a few year old memory flashed through her mind of Shōyō staring at a tv on the streets, excitedly pointing at his idol, The Small Giant. As the game went on and her twin obsessed over his idol, Natsu noticed the intricate detail in between every set, bump, and spike that occured. Small little movements that may seem like their nothing had secret messages hidden inside. One step could tell someone where that person was going to move, or even spike.

Natsu saw the exact same thing happening to the other team. The woman took a step forwards, indicating that she thought the ball would be spiked weakley and straight forward, not anywhere near the edges of the court. The man on the other hand moved a bit to the left, protecting the edges of his side and letting his partner take the center hits.

Natsu saw all of it occur, and then she jumped. A clear view of the top of the net greeted her as she drew her arm back and threw all of her strength into that one hit. That one hit that was heading to the right, where no one was defending. It was risky since it could easily go out, but with high risks comes high rewards.

Silence followed, until a clear cut voice rang through the air.

"Hinata-chan!" Chiba cried out. In happiness. The ball had landed in the court with no one there to dig it up.

Natsu turned her head and saw her partner sprinting at her before picking her up in a quick hug and squeezing her in glee before placing the ginger on the sandy ground below.

"You did it!" Chiba exclaimed. "I knew you had it in you! I wish someone recorded it, it was so awesome!"

Natsu bashfully grinned back, overjoyed with Chiba's praise and with herself. This was her first time earning the final point fair and square for a win. Chiba usually spiked it or the other team messed up so it was a big deal for her, especially after playing for four months.

Her eyes sparkled as they both went to applaud the other team for putting up a really good fight. The other team actually had a lot of sportsmanship and the woman smiled lightheartedly as she told Natsu that she was very good at keeping the ball alive.

"Not many people can dig my spikes," she said, "They're unpredictable and sneaky so congrats to you for getting even just a few of them."

A few minutes of talking to the other team and Natsu was ready to go home. She washed sand off her legs and arms in the ocean and put on her flip flops while the sun started to set which made the clouds a brilliant orange and yellow shade.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Chiba beamed and waved. She was walking to the train station where she'd catch a ride to her town.

"Bye Chiba-chan!" Natsu called out as she got onto her bike with her bag in hand.

The ride home was peaceful. It was around six fifteen. Birds flew freely in the sky and fresh air blew in Natsu's face and hair. A few people were out and about. Some were talking in groups and others walking along the sidewalk.

Eventually Natsu arrived at her house. The lights were off so she knew Shōyō wasn't home yet. She wondered where he was probably volleyball practice. After putting away her bike and bag, Natsu decided to cook dinner. Noodles and rice were easy to make so she made those, not ready to branch off to other foods in fear of burning the house to the ground. It felt lonely and sad without her brother there to break the silence with his constant chattering about literally anything.

"Natsu!"

When Natsu heard her name being called, she finished setting the table and recognized Shōyō voice. He entered the kitchen and saw Natsu looking at him. She couldn't help but feel whole again now that he was there after most of the day spent apart.

"Natsu! You won't believe what happened today!" Shōyō exclaimed. Natsu, for the first time, welcomed his loudness. "I'll start from the beginning. Okay, so I'm walking into the volleyball gym and I see the King of the Court. I know right, the King of the Court!"

While Shōyō recalled his day, Natsu put food on the plates, continuing to listen to her brother. To be honest, it was a pretty interesting day. Toward the end of his talking, she kind of got lost in thought and missed part of his story but quickly tuned in again.

"I'm going to be practicing with Kageyama and Tanaka-san!" Shōyō finished proudly.

"Okay."

They ate dinner together and this time, Natsu was telling her day to Shōyō. About her volleyball game, how she won the game, and especially how she scored the final point with a sneaky spike.

"I'm so proud of you, my little sister," Shōyō grinned while ruffling Natsu's hair making it even messier than it was before.

Natsu annoyingly stared at him, although unable to hide a smile. "We're the same age."

They retired upstairs to bed at ten thirty after hanging out downstairs for a while. Natsu texted their mom saying goodnight and that they were going to bed.

"Natsu," Shōyō mumbled sleepily right after she turned out the light. She turned her head to her brother's silhouette. "Wake me up at four. I need to get ttoo scholll erlyy…" Shōyō voice faded as he fell asleep leaving Natsu with questions.

Why so early? Is he doing something? Something bad? Did he intentionally wait until he was about to fall asleep so she couldn't ask any questions? She was going to shake him awake and demand answers, but decided not to. He was already tired enough with volleyball all day. With that, Natsu fell into slumber with an alarm set for four.

*I'm not sure how to describe this spike. It's a spike that you swing through but at the last second you turn your hand so that your thumb is facing up and the ball spins to the side.

**Just an fyi to anybody saying "But you have to win by two points in volleyball, not one point." Beach volleyball has different rules than indoor volleyball. All games end at twenty one regardless of the scores

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's "technically" the 27th of January (12 am), but at least I got it out mostly before the deadline. You might've noticed that I added more to the summary, which is basically just giving more information about this fanfiction. Also, thank you Rebornx3 for another one of your lovely reviews :) They always give me a happiness boost. I will try to keep it as close to canon as possible**

 **A/N 2: VERY IMPORTANT!** **For any older readers, I'm just letting you know that I edited the Introduction to this story. I removed the Xs and replaced them with actual words. I thought it was weird and inconvenient that I'd have to slowly reveal the background (which isn't that relevant to the plot) so I decided to put it all there. The edits are the underlined words**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

 **Words: 3147**

 **Uploaded: 1/27/19**

 **Next Update: Before the 20th of** **February**


	5. Chapter 4

What if Natsu was Hinata's twin instead of his younger sister?

 **Chapter 4**

Natsu woke up to the annoying sound of her alarm. It felt as though she hadn't slept enough. She blindly reached over to her clock to turn it off. Once it was off, she looked over to check the time and see how long she could sleep in. It read four o'three.

For a few moments, Natsu stared at her clock fed up, because she had no clue why it woke her up so early. Then the memory of the previous night appeared. She groaned in frustration. Why did Shōyō have to fall asleep right after he told her to wake him up at an ungodly hour of four in the morning?

Natsu looked over to her right, where her brother lay sleeping peacefully. Uncaringly, she shook Shōyō roughly to wake him up. After five seconds of shaking, he woke up disoriented.

"Wha-?" He murmured tiredly. Natsu glared at him the best she could in the dark.

"Why did you need to be woken up at four?" She asked, still glaring.

"Oh that," Shōyō said, rubbing his eyes, "I need to be at school for volleyball."

"At _four_?!"

"Remember what I told you yesterday about how I was temporarily kicked out of the club and gym for not getting along with Kageyama and how we are going to play a three on three match with the other first years?" mumbled Shōyō.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah."

"Well Tanaka, the second year on our team, told us to come at five to practice before the other club members come at seven," Shōyō explained, more awake.

"Oh okay," Natsu said, a little less annoyed. She sighed, "I'll go make breakfast since I'm already basically up."

"Okay."

Natsu got out of her warm, comfortable bed and stumbled over to the lightswitch by the door so she could actually see. Oh the things she did for her twin. Shōyō grumbled at the sudden brightness.

"Can you turn it off?" He whined, "It's too bright."

"It's what you get for making me wake up this early," Natsu said, sticking out her tongue. Shōyō groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

After grabbing whatever clothes she needed, Natsu changed out of her pajamas and headed downstairs. The living room and kitchen looked eerie in the dark. She yawned while flicking the light switch on and took out eggs, cheese, and a pan for scrambled eggs.

Natsu stared at the half cooked eggs sleepily. She heard thumping of footsteps down the stairs. Shōyō was up and ready. His hair looked like the definition of bed head as he made his way over to the small dining table and sat down next to his backpack.

Once the scrambled eggs were done, Natsu filled a plate for herself, Shōyō, and their mom, since she was up earlier than her. When Natsu set her brother's plate on the table, he immediately started scarfing it down.

"Why are you eating so quickly? You have plenty of time."

"Ah wah fo he shere erir han Ageyaah-hun."

Natsu didn't know whether to be proud or ashamed from actually understanding what Shōyō "said" which was 'I want to be there earlier than Kageyama-kun'. She settled with scoffing and sitting down to eat her breakfast.

After finishing her breakfast, Natsu put her plate (and Shōyō's) in the sink to clean later. The extra plate of eggs was put in a plastic container so that it stayed warm for a little while. Their mom was to eat it when she wakes up.

Natsu went back upstairs to hopefully get a few more hours of sleep before school. After setting her alarm for the usual seven-twenty, the ginger dropped like a rock onto her bed and dozed off.

Time passed and the blaring alarm woke her up again, except that she was more rested and ready to start the day. When she entered the kitchen, there was an extra dirty plate in the sink indicating that her mom already woke up and ate the food. Natsu grabbed a couple granola bars and stuffed them in her bag just in case she became hungry during the day.

Biking to school was a peaceful as it was lonely without Shōyō. When she arrived, she put away her bike and headed to her first class, making sure it was the correct classroom before opening the door. Not that it really mattered since she was the first one there. While waiting for class to start, the ginger pulled out a book and read to bide her time.

Class was uneventful as always. When Natsu left the room for lunch, she remembered to ask Yachi if she wanted to eat with her and Shōyō. She wasn't in the classroom, but Natsu spotted a blonde leaving the building. When the blonde turned around and Natsu got a good look at her face, she confirmed it was Yachi. But right before she was about to run down the stairs to meet her, Natsu noticed three or so girls with her, talking with her, friendly towards her. Yachi already had friends. She didn't need Natsu.

Of course. The one time the ginger found someone she liked, the person already had friends and clearly didn't need another one. Natsu bit back her bitterness, but couldn't quite stop the disappointment from reaching her eyes.

Whilst looking for her brother, she immediately check the volleyball gym first and lo and behold, there Shōyō was peppering* with Sugawara.

"Hi Natsu!" Shōyō called out when he saw his sister standing there. He was temporarily distracted though and the volleyball he was supposed to bump back to Sugawara landed on his head.

Natsu snickered at his dorkiness and sat down next to a nearby tree so the sun wouldn't be in her eyes while she ate lunch. Speaking of lunch, when she searched her bag for it, she didn't find anything. Sighing, the ginger realized that she must've left it on the kitchen table.

"Do you have your lunch?" She asked, hoping that Shōyō at least brought his so they could share.

"No I left it on the kitchen table," He responded nonchalantly, setting the ball to Suga.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I thought you would get it," Shōyō said sheepishly.

Natsu groaned and pulled out the two granola bars she put in her bag in the morning. One of them she stuffed in Shōyō's bag. She was just glad she had something to eat or else she'd be running on just scrambled eggs. They never had money on them so they couldn't go to the cafeteria to eat either.

After a while of watching Shōyō and Suga pass the volleyball back and forth, she decided to check out the girl's volleyball gym so she wasn't bored out of her mind.

Natsu walked around for a bit before winding up in front of the girl's volleyball gym. No one was there. She peeked inside when someone startles her.

"Are you looking to join the girl's volleyball club?" A strange voice asks from behind her.

Natsu swivels around to see a girl with short brown hair and a sweet smile. She was about the same height as the ginger, but appeared to be a few years older, probably a third year.

Natsu smiled back. She responded, "No, sorry. I was just looking around."

The girl seemed to deflate a little bit at her response. She perked up, probably to hide her disappointment. Natsu nearly didn't see that act. "I'm Michimiya Yui, the girl's volleyball captain," she said nicely.

"My name's Hinata Natsu."

"If you don't mind me asking," Michimiya said hesitantly, "What club are you in?"

Natsu was confused by her question. Why would she want to know? Then she realized that Michimiya was trying to get her to join the girl's volleyball club. All her efforts would be in vain since Natsu already decided she wasn't going to join the club.

Last year, Natsu and Shōyō checked out Karasuno's boy's volleyball team at some matches. They weren't the best, but Shōyō was still extremely enthusiastic about joining them the next year. Later, they viewed the girl's volleyball team. They weren't good at all.

There were a lot of novice mistakes that even Shōyō noticed, and he hardly noticed anything. Serves were being missed, digs went flying in every direction, and even the setters messed up their sets. Shōyō openly admitted that if that were Karasuno's boy's team, he would've picked another school.

Needless to say, Natsu decided not to join the girl's team. She chose to stick with beach volleyball where she could pick her teammates and not worry about if they were good or not.

Natsu realized that she didn't answer Michimiya's question yet. She sheepishly said, "I'm not actually in any clubs right now, but since I have out of school activities, I've decided not to do a club so I don't overwork myself."

It wasn't what she was thinking, but Natsu didn't want to crush the older girl's spirits. At least it wasn't a total lie. Thankfully, Michimiya didn't think much of it.

"Oh, okay," Michimiya said slightly disappointed, "Well, if you ever need a club to join, the volleyball club always welcomes newcomers."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Natsu smiled fully knowing she'd never join the team and then left.

While walking back to her brother and where her stuff was, her stomach gave an unladylike growl. Natsu sighed in sadness and ridiculed herself for forgetting to bring her lunch. If only she had money to buy something, but alas neither her nor her twin ever carried cash on a day to day basis unless either of them was going to the store.

Her eyes traced the cracks in the concrete in a daze, and in doing so Natsu nearly didn't see the tall black object in front of her. The first thought that came to her mind was that she didn't remember seeing a pillar placed at the corner of one of the building until she finally dragged her eyeballs from the floor to the object and realized it was a person. Specifically, the King of the Court…sipping on his milk... watching Shōyō and Suga pepper like a stalker.

Natsu wanted to laugh really badly, but somehow she managed to hold it in. Instead, she stood behind the "King" and studied him to figure out why he was shadily staring Shōyō down. It was only a matter of time before the King turned around to find another Shōyō behind him, so Natsu decided to let her presence known.

"Eavesdropping?" She asked simply with a smile hidden behind her face.

Startled, the King, Kageyama Tobio as she would remember later, turned around to see what he thought was Shōyō teleporting behind him until he noticed the girl's uniform. He blinked while his mind processed that someone was behind him the whole time and the girl's uncanny resemblance to his ginger teammate.

Natsu stared at him for a few moments before quickly walking past him and towards her brother because she couldn't keep a straight face any longer, though she was unable to keep a cough that suspiciously sounded like a laugh from escaping her mouth.

Kageyama couldn't help but stare after her while he slowly comprehended that there were two gingers and not Shōyō crossdressing. Realizing what he was doing a few moments later, the volleyball setter recoiled back and left the scene before he was caught stalking again whilst sipping on his milk of course.

* * *

 _ **Natsu:**_ _When are you coming home? Is practice going to run late?_

It was currently six forty-six. Natsu really hoped that her brother would come home earlier. She would never admit it, but the house seemed so much more lonely without him. Everyday for the past seven years they were together all the time, and for that routine to be broken meant that Natsu would have to adjust no matter if it was what she wanted or not.

When a ding from her phone signaled a response, the ginger couldn't help but raise her hopes. But when dreams are made, reality usually comes crashing down.

 _ **Shōyō:**_ _Yeah im going to be staying late practicing with the king or else i'll never be able to play on the team_

 _ **Shōyō:**_ _Tell mom i'll be staying late! leave some dinner for me dont eat it all! :)_

Natsu didn't have the heart to tell him that their mother was working late nowadays to pay the bills and that she'd be all alone in the house. With a sigh, she set down her phone and looked around the empty house.

She's never minded their house before, but without anybody to fill the void of the hallways it looked ten times more depressing. Deciding she needed to get out of the house, Natsu grabbed the house keys, her phone, and a jacket before hurrying out of there. Locking the door, she hopped onto her bike and started pedaling away not caring where she went as long as there were people there.

As luck has it, the beach is where she ended up. Specifically, the beach where volleyball was played. Just from a glance, Natsu could see a few teams playing a match against each other while other spectators watched. Not wanting to play nor leave to go somewhere else, she settled for sitting on the large, flat rocks near to the edge of the beach. Far enough where no one would recognize her but close enough to see and hear the faint whistles and yells of the small figures on the horizon.

It was peaceful sitting there on the rocks watching the tide pull the sea in and out. The wind took all of Natsu's worries and negative emotions and blew them away leaving a sort of lightness for her, something she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. With the tranquility provided by the ocean, it was easy to lose track of time.

The sun could just barely be seen peeking from the ocean horizon. Natsu didn't realize how long she'd spent out there and quickly came to her senses to head back home before anyone thought she was missing.

Sand glided over her feet as she walked over to where her bike was parked. Only a few people remained at the beach courts, mostly chatting amongst themselves. One person though stood out among the crowd to Natsu, Chiba-chan, her teammate.

"Chiba-chan!" Natsu called out as she approached the older female. Her teammate was currently talking to the old man who organized all of the games and any of the tournaments that took place at the beach.

Chiba turned around to see her ginger teammate standing there. "Natsu!" She smiled. "We were just talking about the tournament this Saturday. They need one more team to play to qualify for the Beach Volleyball League. Do you want to do it?"

The older man added, "It costs $25 to register. With that, the council provides lunch and a t-shirt too. There's sixteen teams starting and slowly teams are eliminated one by one. The two finalist teams get to go to the Beach Volleyball Sectionals and play against eight other top teams from throughout the prefecture. Then the number one team from that gets to go to the National Beach Volleyball Championship, though it's unlikely any team from here would get to go there."

Natsu was interested. Wanting more information, she asked, "How long does it last?"

Chiba answered, "From 10 am to 4pm. The two finalists then play on the following day, Sunday, to decide the winner even though they both get to go to Sectionals." She smiled at Natsu. "So what do you say, want to do it?"

The ginger reciprocated with a grin. "Let's do it."

With a pep in her step, Natsu left the beach volleyball court feeling much happier than she had a few hours before. She had something to work for and to look forward to instead of waiting everyday for her twin to come home. Not to mention the calmness the ocean provided her.

When she arrived at her house, another bike was parked outside that she recognized immediately as Shōyō's. Despite not seeing her other half for most of the day, she wasn't feeling as down as she would've if she didn't go to the beach.

"Shōyō," Natsu called out as she entered the house. She spotted him as soon as she took two steps inside, sitting at the table eating dinner with his mouth stuffed full.

"Natsu!" He tried to grin but failed terribly as food nearly dribbled onto the plate.

Even if it was gross, Natsu was glad they were together again, though it would be only a little while. She smiled.

*For those who don't play volleyball, peppering is basically bumping, setting, and hitting with someone else

* * *

 **A/N: Hiiii! I know it's two months behind, but as least I did it! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm about to go on a trip and I don't have time to double check it. Also, if the beginning sounds awkward, then sorry again lol I wrote it a while back and I can't rewrite it right now. Maybe later I'll rewrite it but not today. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review as it would motivate me :) I know the plot is a bit slow, but it'll really pick up the pace in the next few chapters! ^.^**

 **Words: 2812**

 **Uploaded: 4/24/19**

 **Next Update: Beginning of Summer**


End file.
